1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device such as a cellular phone, and a method of operating a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data can be input into a communication device such as a cellular phone in several ways. A conventional cellular phone is generally designed to have keys in a front thereof Various functions of a cellular phone are assigned to the keys. A user can select a desired function of a cellular phone by pushing a key associated with the desired function.
Apart from the above-mentioned example, data can be input into a cellular phone as follows.
FIG. 1 illustrates a first example of a cellular phone. The illustrated cellular phone has number keys 81 on a front thereof Various functions are assigned to the number keys 81. A user can select a desired function of the cellular phone by pushing two or more of the number keys 81 in combination.
FIG. 2 illustrates a second example of a cellular phone. The illustrated cellular phone has an operation key 91 on a front thereof By pushing the operation key 91 at an upwardly directed arrow, what is displayed in a display screen 92 is upwardly scrolled, and by pushing the operation key 91 at a downwardly directed arrow, what is displayed in the display screen 92 is downwardly scrolled.
FIG. 3 illustrates a third example of a cellular phone. The illustrated cellular phone has an operation dial 101 at a left side of the cellular phone. By rotating the operation dial 101, what is displayed in a display screen 102 can be scrolled.
However, the above-mentioned conventional cellular phones are accompanied with the following problems.
In the first example illustrated in FIG. 1, it is assumed that combinations of the number keys 81 are known to a user, because various functions of the cellular phone are assigned to such combinations. Accordingly, a user has to memorize combinations of the number keys 81, or refer to a function table indicative of correspondence between functions of the cellular phone and combinations of the number keys 81, each time he/she makes a call.
In the first and second examples illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, the cellular phones are held by a user with fingers indicated with broken lines. Hence, when the number keys 81 or the operation key 91 is to be operated, a user has to take his/her thumb off the cellular phone, and operate the number key 81 or the operation key 91 with his/her thumb 93 in such a manner as illustrated in FIG. 2. As an alternative, a user has to operate the number key 81 or the operation key 91 with the other hand (not illustrated). Thus, a user is laborious in either way.
In the third example illustrated in FIG. 3, the operation dial 101 is positioned so that the operation dial 101 can be operated with either a thumb 103 when a user holds the cellular phone with his/her left hand or a forefinger (not illustrated) when a user holds the cellular phone with his/her right hand.
However, the operation dial 101 is designed such that it can be readily operated with a thumb 103 of a user. Hence, when the operation dial 101 is arranged at a left side of the cellular phone as illustrated in FIG. 3, the operation dial 101 can be readily operated with a left hand of a user, which means that the operation dial 101 is operated with some difficulty when it is operated with a right hand of a user.
In addition, in the first to third examples illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, a user is required to push the keys 81 or 91, or rotate the operation dial 101 many times until he/she can retrieve or select a desired function. This is somewhat laborious to a user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-220552 has suggested a switch to be used for an electronic device, comprising a portion rotatable for switching connections, a second portion fixed on a supporter, and a switch knob mounted on the second portion by means of assembly means and fastener means.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-65786 has suggested a portable radio-signal communication device including a rotary dial formed at a side of a device body. The rotary dial is designed to be rotatable about a rotation shaft, and is supported such that the rotary dial together with the rotation shaft can be pushed into the device. When the rotary dial is pushed into the device, the communication device is put into a mode for inputting data thereinto. A desired alphabet is selected by rotating the rotary dial. Since the rotary dial is arranged at a side of a device body, a user can operate the rotary dial with slight movement of a finger or fingers. The rotary dial slightly extends beyond a side of the device body so as not to interfere with a user""s face while he/she is making a call.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-28166 has suggested a method of inputting data into a cellular phone. In accordance with the method, data associated with telephone numbers can be displayed at a display screen at the first and second orders by operating an operator arranged at a side of a device body. Then, data displayed at the display screen is input into the cellular phone by further operating the operator. The operator includes a rotary member rotatable about a rotation axis. By rotating the rotary member in a first direction, data is displayed at the display screen at the first order, and by rotating the rotary member in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction, data is displayed at the display screen at the second order. By pushing the operator down, data displayed at the display screen is input into the cellular phone.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-8686 has suggested a telephone including a knob arranged in parallel with a display screen, a detector which detects a direction in which the knob rotates, and a controller which displays data about telephone numbers stored therein, at the display screen in accordance with results of the detection of the detector.
The international publication WO95/31863 has suggested a terminal communication device including a rectangular parallelopiped body having a radio-displacement detector and a radio-signal receiver, and an operator. The body has a straight portion defining a side of the body, and a projecting portion outwardly projecting beyond the straight portion and formed integral with the straight portion. The operator is formed at the projecting portion, and includes a single operation member movable in positive and negative directions. The operator inputs data into the radio-displacement detector and receiver, and switches operation between the radio-displacement detector and receiver. The projecting portion has an arcuate surface extending beyond the side of the body. The single operation member is comprised of a rotary member rotatable relative to the body.
In view of the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication device which can be operated well with either a right or left hand of a user to thereby enhance operability thereof.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication device including (a) a device body, (b) an operator formed with the device body, (c) a displaceable section which is displaced by the operator, (d) a displacement detector which transmits a control signal in accordance with displacement of the displaceable section, and (e) a controller which operates the communication device in accordance with the control signal.
For instance, the controller may be designed to select one of functions of the communication device in accordance with the control signal.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a display screen formed with the body, in which case, the controller may change what is displayed in the display screen, in accordance with the control signal.
It is preferable that the communication device includes two operators which are formed at opposite sides of the communication device.
It is preferable that the displacement detector keeps transmitting the control signal while the displaceable section is kept displaced.
It is preferable that the displacement of the displaceable section is comprised of at least one of a degree of expansion or contraction, a degree of deformation, a degree of angular displacement, and a degree of torsion.
It is preferable that the displacement detector transmits the control signal in accordance further with a direction in which the displaceable section is displaced.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a converter which converts the displacement of the displaceable section into electric energy.
It is preferable that the displaceable section is composed of elastic material deformable by the operator.
It is preferable that the displacement detector transmits first to N-th control signals in accordance with the displacement of the displaceable section, wherein N is an integer equal to or greater than 2, the controller operating the communication device at first to N-th rates in response to the first to N-th control signals, respectively.
It is preferable that the operator is designed to be rotatable relative to the device body and to extend beyond opposite sides of the device body.
It is preferable that wherein the communication device includes two operators having arcuate surfaces symmetrical with each other about a center of the device body.
It is preferable that the operator includes a non-displaceable section which is not displaced by the operator, the communication device further including a deformation detector which is connected to both of the displaceable section and the non-displaceable section to thereby detect deformation of the displaceable section and transmit a detection signal in accordance with the thus detected deformation, the displacement detector transmitting the control signal in accordance with the detection signal.
It is preferable that the communication device includes two deformation detectors located horizontally symmetrical with each other about a center of the device body.
It is preferable that the communication device includes four deformation detectors located horizontally and vertically symmetrical with one another about a center of the device body.
It is preferable that the displacement detector includes a sensor having a wheatstone bridge structure.
It is preferable that the operator is formed integral with the device body.
There is further provided a communication device including (a) a device body, (b) at least one operator having an outer arcuate surface partially extending beyond the device body, and rotatable relative to the device body, (c) a displaceable section which is displaced by the operator, (d) a displacement detector which detects displacement of the displaceable section and transmits a detection signal accordingly, and (e) a controller which operates the communication device in accordance with the detection signal.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a supporter fixed to the device body and having an arcuate outer surface having the same curvature as a curvature of an inner arcuate surface of the operator, the supporter supporting the operator thereon for rotation.
It is preferable that the device body is formed with a cut-out having an inner arcuate surface having the same curvature as a curvature of the outer arcuate surface of the operator, the outer arcuate surface of the operator being in facing relation to the inner arcuate surface of the cut-out.
It is preferable that the displacement detector includes (a) a non-deformable portion fixed to the device body, (b) an deformable portion connecting the non-deformable portion to the operator, and (c) a deformation detecting device located across the non-deformable portion and the deformable portion for detecting a degree of deformation of the deformable portion.
It is preferable that the displacement detector further includes an auxiliary deformable portion connecting the non-deformable portion to the operator, the deformable portion connecting to the non-deformable portion at one of upper and lower edges of the non-deformable portion, the auxiliary deformable portion connecting to the non-deformable portion at the other edge of the non-deformable portion.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a second deformation detecting device located across the non-deformable portion and the auxiliary deformable portion for detecting a degree of deformation of the auxiliary deformable portion.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a display screen formed with the body, and wherein the controller changes what is displayed in the display screen, in accordance with the detection signal.
It is preferable that the displacement detector keeps transmitting the detection signal while the displaceable section is kept displaced.
It is preferable that the displacement detector transmits the detection signal in accordance further with a direction in which the displaceable section is displaced.
It is preferable that the displacement detector transmits first to N-th detection signals in accordance with the displacement of the displaceable section, wherein N is an integer equal to or greater than 2, the controller operates the communication device, at first to N-th rates in response to the first to N-th detection signals, respectively.
It is preferable that the displacement detector transmits first to N-th detection signals in accordance with the displacement of the displaceable section, wherein N is an integer equal to or greater than 2, the controller changes what is displayed in the display screen at first to N-th rates in response to the first to N-th detection signals, respectively.
It is preferable that the displacement detector includes a sensor having a wheatstone bridge structure.
It is preferable that the displacement detector transmits the detection signal only when the displacement of the displaceable section is equal to or greater than a threshold displacement.
There is still further provided a communication device including (a) a device body, (b) a first operator having an outer arcuate surface partially extending beyond the device body, and rotatable relative to the device body, (c) a second operator having an outer arcuate surface partially extending beyond the device body, and rotatable relative to the device body, the first and second operators being formed at opposite sides of the communication device, (d) a first displaceable section which is displaced by the first operator, (e) a second displaceable section which is displaced by the second operator, (f) a first displacement detector which detects displacement of the first displaceable section and transmits a first detection signal accordingly, (g) a second displacement detector which detects displacement of the second displaceable section and transmits a second detection signal accordingly, and (h) a controller which operates the communication device in accordance with at least one of the first and second detection signal.
It is preferable that the first and second operators rotate in synchronization with each other.
It is preferable that the first operator rotates in a direction opposite to a direction in which the second operator rotates.
It is preferable that the first and second operators are rotatable independently of each other.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes first and second supporters fixed to the device body and each having an arcuate outer surface having the same curvature as a curvature of an inner arcuate surface of each of the first and second operators, the first and second supporters supporting the first and second operators thereon for rotation, respectively.
It is preferable that the device body is formed with first and second cut-outs each having an inner arcuate surface having the same curvature as a curvature of the outer arcuate surface of each of the first and second operators, the outer arcuate surface of each of the first and second operators being in facing relation to the inner arcuate surface of each of the first and second cut-outs, respectively.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a non-deformable portion fixed to the device body, the first displaceable section being connected to both the first operator and the non-deformable portion, the second displaceable section being connected to both the second operator and the non-deformable portion, the first displacement detector being located across the non-deformable portion and the first displaceable section, the second displacement detector being located across the non-deformable portion and the second displaceable section.
It is preferable that the communication further includes a first auxiliary displaceable section being connected to both the first operator and the non-deformable portion, and a second auxiliary displaceable section being connected to both the second operator and the non-deformable portion.
It is preferable that the first displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at one of upper and lower edges of the non-deformable portion, and the first auxiliary displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at the other edge of the non-deformable portion, and wherein the second displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at one of upper and lower edges of the non-deformable portion at the opposite side to the first displaceable section, and the second auxiliary displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at the other edge of the non-deformable portion at the opposite side to the first auxiliary displaceable section.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a third displacement detector which detects displacement of the first auxiliary displaceable section and transmits a third detection signal accordingly, and a fourth displacement detector which detects displacement of the second auxiliary displaceable section and transmits a fourth detection signal accordingly.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a display screen formed with the body, and wherein the controller changes what is displayed in the display screen, in accordance with at least one of the first and second detection signals.
It is preferable that the first and second displacement detector keep transmitting the first and second detection signals while the first and second displaceable sections are kept displaced.
It is preferable that the first and second displacement detectors transmit the first and second detection signals in accordance further with directions in which the first and second displaceable sections are displaced.
It is preferable that the third and fourth displacement detectors transmit the third and fourth detection signals in accordance further with directions in which the third and fourth displaceable sections are displaced.
It is preferable that each of the first and second displacement detectors transmits first to N-th detection signals in accordance with the displacement of each of the first and second displaceable sections, respectively, wherein N is an integer equal to or greater than 2, the controller operates the communication device at first to N-th rates in response to the first to N-th detection signals, respectively.
It is preferable that each of the first and second displacement detectors transmits first to N-th detection signals in accordance with the displacement of each of the first and second displaceable sections, respectively, wherein N is an integer equal to or greater than 2, the controller changes what is displayed in the display screen, at first to N-th rates in response to the first to N-th detection signals, respectively.
It is preferable that each of the first and second displacement detectors includes a sensor having a wheatstone bridge structure.
It is preferable that each of the first and second displacement detector transmits the detection signal only when the displacement of each of the first and second displaceable sections is equal to or greater than a threshold displacement.
There is yet further provided a communication device including (a) a device body, (b) at least one operator slidable relative to the device body, (c) a displaceable section which is displaced by the operator, (d) a displacement detector which detects displacement of the displaceable section and transmits a detection signal accordingly, and (e) a controller which operates the communication device in accordance with the detection signal.
There is still yet further provided a communication device including (a) a device body, (b) a first operator slidable relative to the device body, (c) a second operator slidable relative to the device body, the first and second operators being formed at opposite sides of the communication device, (d) a first displaceable section which is displaced by the first operator, (e) a second displaceable section which is displaced by the second operator, (f) a first displacement detector which detects displacement of the first displaceable section and transmits a first detection signal accordingly, (g) a second displacement detector which detects displacement of the second displaceable section and transmits a second detection signal accordingly, and (h) a controller which operates the communication device in accordance with at least one of the first and second detection signals.
It is preferable that the first and second operators slide in synchronization with each other.
It is preferable that the first operator slides in a direction opposite to a direction in which the second operator slides.
It is preferable that the first and second operators are slidable independently of each other.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a non-deformable portion fixed to the device body, the first displaceable section being connected to both the first operator and the non-deformable portion, the second displaceable section being connected to both the second operator and the non-deformable portion, the first displacement detector being located across the non-deformable portion and the first displaceable section, the second displacement detector being located across the non-deformable portion and the second displaceable section.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes first auxiliary displaceable section being connected to both the first operator and the non-deformable portion, and second auxiliary displaceable section being connected to both the second operator and the non-deformable portion.
It is preferable that the first displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at one of upper and lower edges of the non-deformable portion, and the first auxiliary displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at the other edge of the non-deformable portion, and wherein the second displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at one of upper and lower edges of the non-deformable portion at the opposite side to the first displaceable section, and the second auxiliary displaceable section is connected to the non-deformable portion at the other edge of the non-deformable portion at the opposite side to the first auxiliary displaceable section.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a third displacement detector which detects displacement of the first auxiliary displaceable section and transmits a third detection signal accordingly, and a fourth displacement detector which detects displacement of the second auxiliary displaceable section and transmits a fourth detection signal accordingly.
It is preferable that the communication device further includes a display screen formed with the body, and wherein the controller changes what is displayed in the display screen, in accordance with at least one of the first and second detection signals.
It is preferable that the first and second displacement detector keep transmitting the first and second detection signals while the first and second displaceable sections are kept displaced.
It is preferable that the first and second displacement detectors transmit the first and second detection signals in accordance further with directions in which the first and second displaceable sections are displaced.
It is preferable that the third and fourth displacement detectors transmit the third and fourth detection signals in accordance further with directions in which the third and fourth displaceable sections are displaced.
It is preferable that each of the first and second displacement detectors includes a sensor having a wheatstone bridge structure.
It is preferable that each of the first and second displacement detector transmits the detection signal only when the displacement of each of the first and second displaceable sections is equal to or greater than a threshold displacement.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a communication device, including the steps of (a) displacing a displaceable portion of the communication device, (b) transmitting a control signal in accordance with displacement of the displaceable portion, and (c) operating the communication device in accordance with the control signal.
It is preferable that what is displayed in a display screen is changed in accordance with the control signal in the step (c).
It is preferable that the control signal is kept transmitted while the displaceable portion is kept displaced.
It is preferable that displacement of the displaceable portion is comprised of at least one of a degree of expansion or contraction, a degree of deformation, a degree of angular displacement, and a degree of torsion.
It is preferable that the control signal is transmitted in the step (b) in accordance further with a direction in which the displaceable portion is displaced.
It is preferable that the method further includes the step of converting the displacement of the displaceable portion into electric energy.
It is preferable that first to N-th control signals are transmitted in the step (b) in accordance with the displacement of the displaceable section, wherein N is an integer equal to or greater than 2, the communication device being operated in the step (c) at first to N-th rates in response to the first to N-th control signals, respectively.
The above and other objects and advantageous features of the present invention will be made apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.